What Are Friends For
by Mysteriosa
Summary: She had plans for a romantic evening but he had to work; but the team was then called on a case. that ends up being a trick for Garcia's dream New Year to come true! All thanks to her boss and friend; Aaron Hotchner.


_**What Are Friends For?**_

**This is my New Years challenge in forum called "Chi chat on Author's forum" :D :D**

**Prompts are:**

**Midnight Kisses**

**Overflowing Champagne**

**Bright popping Fireworks**

Penelope Garcia was extremely happy, more than her usual spunky self. The reason was that her and her boyfriend, Kevin Lynch had made plans to spend New Years Eve together at a fancy restaurant and heading out to a rented cabin in the woods.

Meanwhile in his office, Aaron Hotchner was finishing some reports after working from six in the morning to… oh it was almost ten at night on January 30th, he had better get home now and get some sleep. As he made his way to the elevator he swore that he heard Penelope's voice… she sounded very sad. He could have ignored it, but if someone was bothering her or hurting her, he'd deal with the perpetrator himself. He stopped around the corner when he quickly saw Kevin lynch and his tech analyst arguing in front of her computer room.

"Penelope, it's not my fault. I've told my boss that I had already reserved and he told me I either do the assignment or go find another job. I'm sorry but… I can't do anything about it" he then walked off, knowing that she wanted to be alone at the moment.

Hotch stepped back and pretended not to have seen anything when he reached the elevator, because minutes later, Garcia came by him and was blowing in a Kleenex.

"Sir may I make a request?"

"Go ahead Garcia"

"I would like permission to have tomorrow off, since it's going to be New Years Eve?"

"Permission denied, we have to leave for a case in Niagara Falls Tomorrow morning at seven, the rest of the team will meet us there by normal planes, since Morgan, Reid, Dave and Prentiss are in other states right now" he told her this while the elevator took them down.

"Oh okay then, have a good night sir, see you tomorrow"

After he knew Garcia had left, Hotch grabbed his phone and dialed a number that he had just gotten today and waited for the person on the other side of the line to pick it up.

"It's me… Yes we're leaving tomorrow morning, so you better be on the plane in about an hour to head over the Niagara Falls, understood? … Good, see you there"

_**~X~**_

Early next morning, both Hotch and Garcia were on the jet and already half way from Niagara and both of them were fast asleep, since it was still very early.

Bu as soon as the jet landed, Hotch told Garcia to head on to her room, while he got settled into his. Garcia was quite settled when a knock came and she heard Hotch call out that it was him on the other side of the door.

"What is it Hotch man?"

"We have a problem, a snow storm hit Chicago and Morgan's stuck there, Reid un-purposely missed his flight to come here, because his mother had an episode, and there's still no word on Emily.

"Wait what about Dave?"

"He's up at the cabin and there's no phone there and a telegram will take about half a day to get there"

"So we're the only ones on this case?"

"In other words, we have the entire day to ourselves, so I'll call Jack, and then if you'd like, we can just go do a quick sight seeing"

"Um, sure sir, just get me so time to change in normal clothes"

"Alright, then" he then went back to his room, called Jack but he then called someone else, "Hello… Which room are you in?... Good, no in the envelope there's a copy of the keycard so you can sneak in later on… okay, bye" he then hung up, got out of his suit and put on normal clothes, before going back to Garcia's door and then the two of them went out for s short sight seeing. They left the hotel at one in the afternoon

_**~X~**_

Five hours later, both of them walked were walking down the hallway, when Hotch walked his tech analysis to the door and bid her a good night, before heading to his room.

As Penelope entered she gasped at what she saw in her room; Kevin Lynch pouring fizzing champagne.

"What are you doing here' I thought you had to work tonight?"

"There's no case Penelope, it was a stage so that we could come here and have a perfect romantic night… and"

"And… what?"

Kevin Lynch dropped onto one knee and pulled out a velvet box, which he then opened; revealing a good sized diamond, "Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

"…Yes!" she then kissed him, before he put the ring on her finger and the two of them enjoyed their romantic night.

When Hotch finally entered his room, he looked at the clock; 6:55 in the evening and settled in a comfy chair and took in a deep breathe before he felt two delicate hands in his short hair.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Just long enough"

_**~X~**_

When there was only two minutes before the clock would strike midnight, both Lynch and Garcia actually got dressed very warmly and sat on chair on the small balcony and patiently waited for the show to start.

"So you told Hotch about your real plans and he helped you out on this fake case?"

"Oh there was a case but It was just a wanna be kidnapper that didn't realized that there was a camera at the location he had taken the abductees"

The moment they kissed, the firework show started, also meaning that it was now midnight.

"Happy New Year Kevin"

"Happy New Year Penelope" he then kissed her again and both of them enjoyed the show.

But meanwhile in Hotch's room he heard the cork of the champagne and in came the women, who was wearing his dress shirt and carrying two overflowing glass of fizzing champagne. She sat by him in the bed, where they had ended up earlier.

"Happy New Year Aaron" she kissed him, before she took a sip of her drink.

"Happy New Year Emily" he then drank the fizzy drink in one swift, before he pulled her to him, making her laugh.

"What you did for the two of them was nice you know" she told him before gently deepening the kiss.

"That's what friends and family are for"

"That and there was a 2 for 1 special"

"You know me too well agent Prentiss…" he chuckled, "But I also wouldn't have done it if I knew they weren't meant to be"

"Which makes you a good person" she kissed him again and both of them watched bright popping firework show from the window and drank champagne.

_Fin_


End file.
